Recently there has been a gradual development of electronic devices as wearable devices that can be worn on a body. The wearable devices may include devices such as a wrist watch and a bracelet that can be worn on a wrist, and devices such as eyeglasses and a head mounted display (HMD) that can be worn on a head. In particular, the HDM can provide a function of displaying an image in front of the eyes by being worn on a user's face and a virtual reality (VR) space which moves a screen according to a user's movement.
In order to provide such a VR space, a virtual reality content is produced with a 360° image, and the 360° image can be produced by using a 360° panorama photographing method or a stitch editing method.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.